Marshall's monster
It was night time. Everyone was asleep. Except for Marshall. He lay awake crying silently. He was trying to control himself. He couldn't let the monster out. As he huddled in the corner, he felt his evil self starting to take over. "Don't worry Marshall. Soon your friends will be dead and you won't have to worry about me anymore." It said. "N-no... No! stay away from them!" Marshall sobbed. The evil Marshall grinned wickedly at him. "You can't control me. No one can. I will be unstoppable" He cried. "I won't... I can't.." Marshall continued sobbing. "As I said before, it will be over soon. Don't cry, rejoice. Rejoice that your friends will be in a better place now! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill them all in one night. I will take them on one by one. And one by one they will fall." Evil Marshall told him. "Now get your rest, I strike first, tomarrow." It said. Marshall put his head on his oaws and sobbed more while the evil marshall dissapears like it was made of dust. --The next Morning-- Nicholas was waking up in the tree house Nicholas: *yawns* '' ''Nicholas: *climbs down the tree house ladder* Nicholas: hmm, what should I do? Nicholas saw a flash speed by him Nicholas: who's there!?! Nicholas: *reaching for his pistol* evil Marshall:*out of sight* evil Marshall: *to himself* I will have go take this guy down first, sence he's the tough one, hehehe Nicholas looks around, but before he can do anything else, a knife flies into the back of his heart, making his heart pop Nicholas: ......... *Nicholas falls to the ground and looses all life in his body* evil Marshall: hehehe, no one will know Evil marshall drags Nicholas and hides him secretly in a thick bush ''--3 hours later--'' Shasta was just getting back from running her deliveries when she smelled something foul. "Ugh! What is that!" She wondered. She followed her nose to a little clearing. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. "AAAAH!" She screamed. Horrified. Sarah, Chase, Shooter, and all the other pups can't running. "What's wrong Shasta?" Everest called. Shasta just pointed a shaky paw at the bloody body that once was the pup Nicholas. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all cried. ********** Marshall sniffed in his pup house. "It's all my fault... All my fault..." He muttered. Skye heard this and walked into his pup house. "It's not your fault." The Cockapoo told him. Marshall looked at her. His eyes were red from crying. "Y-yes i-i-it is..." Marshall insisted. Skye sighed and hugged him. "No its no- GASP" Skye's eyes widened and blood dropped from her mouth. Marshall screamed and ran out of his pup house. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" He screamed. Chase and Shooter raced towards him. "What is it?" They asked. Marshall took them to Skye. Chase put a ear to her chest. He started to sob. "Shes dead!" He cried. He glared at Marshall. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?! YOU ARE A MEDIC/FIREFIGHTER PUP! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT TO DO! WHAT WAS SHE EVEN DOING IN YOUR PUP HOUSE?!" Chase cried. Shooter looked at Marshall with disgust. "I.. I didn't..." He started, bit then he turned and ran out of the pup house. to be continued by Sarh the FBI pup